


Last Chance, huh, Lex?

by Digitalwave



Series: Choices [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know a bluff when I see one.  You taught me how to play, remember?  Okay.  I'm here, you've got me.  Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance, huh, Lex?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character in this artwork remains the property of Warner Brothers, DC Comics and related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.


End file.
